The invention was based on the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
The present invention relates to compounds in which the inhibition, regulation and/or modulation of HSP90 plays a role, furthermore to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise these compounds, and to the use of the compounds for the treatment of diseases in which HSP90 plays a role.
The correct folding and conformation of proteins in cells is ensured by molecular chaperones and is critical for the regulation of the equilibrium between protein synthesis and degradation. Chaperones are important for the regulation of many central functions of cells, such as, for example, cell proliferation and apoptosis (Jolly and Morimoto, 2000; Smith et al., 1998; Smith, 2001).
Heat Shock Proteins (HSPS)
The cells of a tissue react to external stress, such as, for example, heat, hypoxia, oxidative stress, or toxic substances, such as heavy metals or alcohols, with activation of a number of chaperones which are known under the term “heat shock proteins” (HSPS).
The activation of HSPS protects the cell against damage initiated by such stress factors, accelerates the restoration of the physiological state and results in a stress-tolerant state of the cell.
Besides this originally discovered protective mechanism promoted by HSPS against external stress, further important chaperone functions have also been described in the course of time for individual HSPS under normal stress-free conditions. Thus, various HSPS regulate, for example, correct folding, intracellular localization and function or regulated degradation of a number of biologically important proteins of cells.
HSPs form a gene family with individual gene products whose cellular expression, function and localization differs in different cells. The naming and classification within the family is carried out on the basis of their molecular weight, for example HSP27, HSP70, and HSP90.
Some human diseases are based on incorrect protein folding (see review, for example, Tytell et al., 2001; Smith et al., 1998). The development of therapies which engages in the mechanism of the chaperone-dependent protein folding could therefore be useful in such cases. For example, incorrectly folded proteins result in aggregation of protein with neurodegenerative progression in the case of Alzheimer's disease, prion diseases or Huntington's syndrome. Incorrect protein folding may also result in loss of wild-type function, which can have the consequence of incorrectly regulated molecular and physiological function.
HSPs are also ascribed great importance in tumour diseases. There are, for example, indications that the expression of certain HSPs correlates with the stage of progression of tumours (Martin et al., 2000; Conroy et al., 1996; Kawanishi et al., 1999; Jameel et al., 1992; Hoang et al., 2000; Lebeau et al., 1991).
The fact that HSP90 plays a role in a number of central oncogenic signalling pathways in the cell and certain natural products having cancer-inhibiting activity target HSP90 has led to the concept that inhibition of the function of HSP90 would be sensible in the treatment of tumour diseases. An HSP90 inhibitor, 17-allylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (17AAG), a derivative of geldanamycin, is currently undergoing clinical trials.
HSP90
HSP90 represents approximately 1-2% of the total cellular protein mass. It is usually in the form of a dimer in the cell and is associated with a multiplicity of proteins, so-called co-chaperones (see, for example, Pratt, 1997). HSP90 is essential for the vitality of cells (Young et al., 2001) and plays a key role in the response to cellular stress by interaction with many proteins whose native folding has been modified by external stress, such as, for example, heat shock, in order to restore the original folding or to prevent aggregation of the proteins (Smith et al., 1998).
There are also indications that HSP90 is of importance as buffer against the effects of mutations, presumably through correction of incorrect protein folding caused by the mutation (Rutherford and Lindquist, 1998).
In addition, HSP90 also has a regulatory importance. Under physiological conditions, HSP90, together with its homologue in the endoplasmatic reticulum, GRP94, plays a role in the cell balance for ensuring the stability of the conformation and maturing of various client key proteins. These can be divided into three groups: receptors for steroid hormones, Ser/Thr or tyrosine kinases (for example ERBB2, RAF-1, CDK4 and LCK) and a collection of various proteins, such as, for example, mutated p53 or the catalytic subunit of telomerase hTERT. Each of these proteins takes on a key role in the regulation of physiological and biochemical processes of cells. The preserved HSP90 family in humans consists of four genes, cytosolic HSP90α, the inducible HSP90β isoform (Hickey et al., 1989), GRP94 in the endoplasmatic reticulum (Argon et al., 1999) and HSP75/TRAP1 in the mitochondrial matrix (Felts et al., 2000). It is assumed that all members of the family have a similar mode of action, but, depending on their localization in the cell, bind to different client proteins. For example, ERBB2 is a specific client protein of GRP94 (Argon et al., 1999), while the type 1 receptor of tumour necrosis factor (TNFR1) or the retinoblastoma protein (Rb) have been found to be clients of TRAP1 (Song et al., 1995; Chen et al., 1996).
HSP90 is involved in a number of complex interactions with a large number of client proteins and regulatory proteins (Smith, 2001). Although precise molecular details have not yet been clarified, biochemical experiments and investigations with the aid of X-ray crystallography in recent years have increasingly been able to decipher details of the chaperone function of HSP90 (Prodromou et al., 1997; Stebbins et al., 1997). Accordingly, HSP90 is an ATP-dependent molecular chaperone (Prodromou et al, 1997), with dimerization being important for ATP hydrolysis. The binding of ATP results in the formation of a toroidal dimer structure, in which the two N-terminal domains come into close contact with one another and act as a switch in the conformation. (Prodromou and Pearl, 2000).
Known HSP90 Inhibitors
The first class of HSP90 inhibitors to be discovered were benzoquinone ansamycins with the compounds herbimycin A and geldanamycin. Originally, the reversion of the malignant phenotype in fibroblasts which had been induced by transformation with the v-Src oncogene was detected with them (Uehara et al., 1985).
Later, a strong antitumoural activity was demonstrated in vitro (Schulte et al., 1998) and in vivo in animal models (Supko et al., 1995).
Immune precipitation and investigations on affinity matrices then showed that the principal mechanism of action of geldanamycin involves binding to HSP90 (Whitesell et al., 1994; Schulte and Neckers, 1998). In addition, X-ray crystallographic studies have shown that geldanamycin competes for the ATP binding site and inhibits the intrinsic ATPase activity of HSP90 (Prodromou et al., 1997; Panaretou et al., 1998). This prevents the formation of the multimeric HSP90 complex, with its property of functioning as chaperone for client proteins. As a consequence, client proteins are degraded via the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway.
The geldanamycin derivative 17-allylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (17AAG) showed an unchanged property in the inhibition of HSP90, the degradation of client proteins and antitumoural activity in cell cultures and in xenograft tumour models (Schulte et al, 1998; Kelland et al, 1999), but had significantly lower liver cytotoxicity than geldanamycin (Page et all 1997). 17AAG is currently undergoing phase I/II clinical trials.
Radicicol, a macrocyclic antibiotic, likewise exhibited revision of the v-Src and v-Ha-Ras-induced malignant phenotype of fibroblasts (Kwon et all 1992; Zhao et al, 1995). Radicicol degrades a large number of signal proteins as a consequence of HSP90 inhibition (Schulte et al., 1998). X-ray crystallographic studies have shown that radicicol likewise binds to the N-terminal domain of HSP90 and inhibits the intrinsic ATPase activity (Roe et al., 1998).
As is known, antibiotics of the coumarine type bind to the ATP binding site of the HSP90 homologue DNA gyrase in bacteria. The coumarine, novobiocin, binds to the carboxy-terminal end of HSP90, i.e. to a different site in HSP90 than the benzoquinone-ansamycins and radicicol, which bind to the N-terminal end of HSP90. (Marcu et al., 2000b).
The inhibition of HSP90 by novobiocin results in degradation of a large number of HSP90-dependent signal proteins (Marcu et al., 2000a).
The degradation of signal proteins, for example ERBB2, was demonstrated using PU3, an HSP90 inhibitor derived from purines. PU3 causes cell cycle arrest and differentiation in breast cancer cell lines (Chiosis et al., 2001).
HSP90 as Therapeutic Target
Due to the participation of HSP90 in the regulation of a large number of signalling pathways which are of crucial importance in the phenotype of a tumour, and the discovery that certain natural products exert their biological effect through inhibition of the activity of HSP90, HSP90 is currently being tested as a novel target for the development of a tumour therapeutic agent (Neckers et al., 1999).
The principal mechanism of action of geldanamycin, 17AAG, and radicicol includes the inhibition of the binding of ATP to the ATP binding site at the N-terminal end of the protein and the resultant inhibition of the intrinsic ATPase activity of HSP90 (see, for example, Prodromou et al., 1997; Stebbins et al., 1997; Panaretou et al., 1998). Inhibition of the ATPase activity of HSP90 prevents the recruitment of co-chaperones and favours the formation of an HSP90 heterocomplex, which causes client proteins to undergo degradation via the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway (see, for example, Neckers et al., 1999; Kelland et al., 1999). The treatment of tumour cells with HSP90 inhibitors results in selective degradation of important proteins having fundamental importance for processes such as cell proliferation, regulation of the cell cycle and apoptosis. These processes are frequently deregulated in tumours (see, for example, Hostein et al., 2001).
An attractive rationale for the development of an inhibitor of HSP90 is that a strong tumour-therapeutic action can be achieved by simultaneous degradation of a plurality of proteins which are associated with the transformed phenotype.
In detail, the present invention relates to compounds which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate HSP90, to compositions which comprise these compounds, and to methods for the use thereof for the treatment of HSP90-induced diseases, such as tumour diseases, viral diseases, such as, for example, hepatitis B (Waxman, 2002); immune suppression in transplants (Bijlmakers, 2000 and Yorgin, 2000); inflammation-induced diseases (Bucci, 2000), such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, multiple sclerosis, type 1 diabetes, lupus erythematosus, psoriasis and inflammatory bowel disease; cystic fibrosis (Fuller, 2000); diseases associated with angiogenesis (Hur, 2002 and Kurebayashi, 2001), such as, for example, diabetic retinopathy, haemangiomas, endometriosis and tumour angiogenesis; infectious diseases; autoimmune diseases; ischaemia; promotion of nerve regeneration (Rosen et al., WO 02/09696; Degranco et al., WO 99/51223; Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,974 B1); fibrogenetic diseases, such as, for example, sclerodermatitis, polymyositis, systemic lupus, cirrhosis of the liver, keloid formation, interstitial nephritis and pulmonary fibrosis (Strehlow, WO 02/02123).
The invention also relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention for the protection of normal cells against toxicity caused by chemotherapy, and to the use in diseases where incorrect protein folding or aggregation is a principal causal factor, such as, for example, scrapie, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, Huntington's or Alzheimer's (Sittler, Hum. Mol. Genet., 10, 1307, 2001; Tratzelt et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 92, 2944, 1995; Winklhofer et al., J. Biol. Chem., 276, 45160, 2001).
WO 01/72779 describes purine compounds and the use thereof for the treatment of GRP94 (homologue or paralogue of HSP90)-induced diseases, such as tumour diseases, where the cancerous tissue includes a sarcoma or carcinoma selected from the group consisting of fibrosarcoma, myxosarcoma, liposarcoma, chondrosarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, chordoma, angiosarcoma, endotheliosarcoma, lymphangiosarcoma, lymphangioendotheliosarcoma, synovioma, mesothelioma, Ewing's tumour, leiosarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, colon carcinoma, pancreatic cancer, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, squamous cell carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, syringocarcinoma, sebaceous gland carcinoma, papillary carcinoma, papillary adenocarcinomas, cystadenocarcinomas, bone marrow carcinoma, bronchogenic carcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, hepatoma, bile duct carcinoma, choriocarcinoma, seminoma, embryonic carcinoma, Wilm's tumour, cervical cancer, testicular tumour, lung carcinoma, small-cell lung carcinoma, bladder carcinoma, epithelial carcinoma, glioma, astrocytoma, medulloblastoma, craniopharyngioma, ependymoma, pinealoma, haemangioblastoma, acoustic neuroma, oligodendroglioma, meningioma, melanoma, neuroblastoma, retinoblastoma, leukaemia, lymphoma, multiple myeloma, Waldenstrom's macroglobulinaemia and heavy chain disease.
WO 01/72779 furthermore discloses the use of the compounds mentioned therein for the treatment of viral diseases, where the viral pathogen is selected from the group consisting of hepatitis type A, hepatitis type B, hepatitis type C, influenza, varicella, adenovirus, herpes simplex type I (HSV-I), herpes simplex type II (HSV-II), cattle plague, rhinovirus, echovirus, rotavirus, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), papillomavirus, papovavirus, cytomegalovirus, echinovirus, arbovirus, huntavirus, Coxsackie virus, mumps virus, measles virus, rubella virus, polio virus, human immunodeficiency virus type I (HIV-I) and human immunodeficiency virus type II (HIV-II).
WO 01/72779 furthermore describes the use of the compounds mentioned therein for GRP94 modulation, where the modulated biological GRP94 activity causes an immune reaction in an individual, protein transport from the endoplasmatic reticulum, recovery from hypoxic/anoxic stress, recovery from malnutrition, recovery from heat stress, or combinations thereof, and/or where the disorder is a type of cancer, an infectious disease, a disorder associated with disrupted protein transport from the endoplasmatic reticulum, a disorder associated with ischaemia/reperfusion, or combinations thereof, where the the disorder associated with ischaemia/reperfusion is a consequence of cardiac arrest, asystolia and delayed ventricular arrhythmia, heart operation, cardiopulmonary bypass operation, organ transplant, spinal cord trauma, head trauma, stroke, thromboembolic stroke, haemorrhagic stroke, cerebral vasospasm, hypotonia, hypoglycaemia, status epilepticus, an epileptic fit, anxiety, schizophrenia, a neurodegenerative disorder, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) or neonatal stress.
Finally, WO 01/72779 describes the use of an effective amount of a GRP94 protein modulator for the preparation of a medicament for changing a subsequent cellular reaction to an ischaemic state in a tissue site in an individual, by treatment of the cells at the tissue site with the GRP94 protein modulator in order that the GRP94 activity in cells is increased to such an extent that a subsequent cellular reaction to an ischaemic state is changed, where the subsequent ischaemic condition is preferably the consequence of cardiac arrest, asystolia and delayed ventricular arrhythmia, heart operation, cardiopulmonary bypass operation, organ transplant, spinal cord trauma, head trauma, stroke, thromboembolic stroke, haemorrhagic stroke, cerebral vasospasm, hypotonia, hypoglycaemia, status epilepticus, an epileptic fit, anxiety, schizophrenia, a neurodegenerative disorder, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) or neonatal stress, or where the tissue site is the donor tissue for a transplant.
A. Kamal et al. in Trends in Molecular Medicine, Vol. 10 No. 6 June 2004, describe therapeutic and diagnostic applications of HSP90 activation, inter alia for the treatment of diseases of the central nervous system and of cardiovascular diseases.
The identification of small compounds which specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate HSP90 is therefore desirable and an aim of the present invention.
It has been found that the compounds according to the invention and salts thereof have very valuable pharmacological properties while being well tolerated.
In particular, they exhibit HSP90-inhibiting properties.
The present invention therefore relates to compounds according to the invention as medicaments and/or medicament active ingredients in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases and to the use of compounds according to the invention for the preparation of a pharmaceutical for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases and also to a process for the treatment of the said diseases which comprises the administration of one or more compounds according to the invention to a patient in need of such an administration.
The host or patient may belong to any mammallian species, for example a primate species, particularly humans; rodents, including mice, rats and hamsters; rabbits; horses, cows, dogs, cats, etc. Animal models are of interest for experimental investigations, where they provide a model for the treatment of a human disease.